The Great Kingdoms Guardian
by Fox's-whittle-angel
Summary: Kagome meets Yugi/Yami and the rest of the gang. Then Kagome and Yami get sucked into ancient Egypt and lots of chaos happens. Is it the work of Naraku? Or possibly even worse? Pairing: Atem Yami/Kagome some Seto thrown in there.
1. Anger and physicness

This is a new fanfic. I'm writing. I had a dream the other night about it, it was really odd. There aren't enough Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossovers with Inuyasha decided to become a beta reader so if anyone needs help with anything just ask! *Has Kikyo Bashing and some Inuyasha bashing*  
____________________~*~______________________-

Kagome growled to herself as she stomped through the forest. _That ignorant mutt! How dare he say that. Or even think about it for that matter._

She had just been taking a walk with Sango and when they got back to the camp, Inuyasha had immediately yelled at her and Sango for taking such a long time.

~Flashback~

**Inuyasha jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting on, and stopped a foot away from them. "Where the hell have you two been? We have to leave soon to look for the rest of the jewel shards." **

**Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha we were just taking a walk."**

**Sango nodded her head. "Why can't we be allowed the freedom to roam around every once in awhile? You disappear all the time without telling us and we were nice enough to at least tell you what we were going."**

**Inuyasha snarled at them. "Shut up you usually never tell me where you go and when you do go out, you're probably looking for that half dead brother of yours trying to kill him and then yourself."**

**Kagome saw the hurt flash in Sango's eyes before she slowly walked over to where Kilala was and sniffled into her fur. Miroku went over to her and started to rub her back while glaring at Inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha you no right to say that to Sango. Don't forget that you leave nearly every night to go and look for your **_**undead **_**Kikyo." Kagome yelled at him.**

**Inuyasha just yelled back. "That's because I love Kikyo and I can actually stand to have her around, unlike with you. You should be more like Kikyo."**

**Kagome narrowed her eyes. Even if it did hurt to hear Inuyasha say that, she would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "How can you even trust her? She probably doesn't even love you anymore. How much do you want to bet that she's sleeping with Naraku?"**

**Inuyasha glared at her and while she looked deep into his dark amber eyes, a thought flashed through her mind and she gasped. She stared at him furiously and turned walking away from him into the forest.**

~End Flashback~

That's how she got here. _He was thinking of following Kikyo no matter where she went even if __it meant to work for Naraku. _Kagome thought. She had realized something only a year ago. When she looked into somebody else's eyes or just looked at them, she could read their thoughts. She found it out when she was having a staring contest with Jaken, while she was babysitting Rin, and she wondered what he was thinking. All of a sudden she heard his voice in her head talking about eating sushi, lots and lots of sushi. It was an odd thought and she was surprised when it happened. She went home through the well that day and asked her mother about it. She had told her a trait to be physic had been passed onto certain members of her family. Her uncle on her mother's side of the family had it and so did her great grandmother. Only a few in the family have the gift.

She was learning to control the ability with help from Kaede. Kagome had told the elderly women and she agreed to help her. Only her family (certain members of the family) and Kaede knew about her gift. Sometimes she thought of it as a curse. As far as she knew, she still had other "physic" powers. Like moving objects, though she wasn't very good at it yet. She learned how to control her miko powers along with mixing them together to make her physic abilities stronger. She had also begun working with her mind messaging powers, or as Kaede called it telepathy and all those other fancy names she had begun to use.

On top of all that, apparently she was the guardian of _another_ sacred object. An Ankh, which hung around her neck like an amulet. Her mother had it in the old storage room and gave it to her. It glowed brightly when she first touched it and her mother seemed so delighted mumbling something about being the guardian of such and such and so and so. She told Kaede and she explained to her that the amulet was passed on through the generations of the Higurashi family. Supposedly it was given to an Egyptian priest by the god Anubis and was announced guardian of the great kingdoms. It held the god's powers and whoever is the guardian would gain the powers.

_How ironic._ She thought. _I'm always the guardian of something sacred or holy. Whats next a holy pot? _

As she was walking towards the hut that was built next to Kaede's for her own use, she nearly tripped over a medium sized pot with small designs on it. Something only a child could have created. It startled her for a moment before thinking that the Kamis were trying to play some sick joke on her.

"I swear if that pot seriously something special then I think I should start gambling. Maybe I can predict the future too." Kagome talked to herself until a girl who looked about 7 years old, walked out of a big hut, across from Kagome's, and picked up the pot walking away.

"Damn, and I thought I was onto something too."

She went inside and changed out of her school uniform and into a light blue tank top with dark blue Capris (Sp.? Is it Kapris or Capris??) and black flats. (*For those who don't know they look like a jazz/tap shoe*)

She had graduated out of high school with surprisingly decent grades. She decided not to go to college. Her mom was giving her lessons instead. She was thinking of going maybe after everything with the Shikon Jewel and Naraku have been settled.

Kagome sighed. "I wish Inu-baka would come to his senses. It's obvious that Kikyo is using him." She opened the dirty brown flap covering the door way and pushed it aside. She took a brown messenger bag that was outside her door and continued to walk towards the well. Sadly her wondrous yellow backpack was destroyed when they were last fighting Naraku.

_Another reason to kill him. _She thought. Once she got to the clearing to where the well was, she stopped and looked back at the dense forest. _I just need a break from everything. Once I come back I should feel better and then maybe I can talk to Inuyasha. I just hope Miroku and Sango won't lose all their patience. _

She sighed and jumped into the well and was surrounded by the familiar blue color. In just a few seconds, she landed on the floor with a thump. "Ugh I really got to work on my landing."

She pulled herself up and over the ledge of the well and smiled. "Time to take a nice bath and relax."

She slid open the door to the old well house and step out into the sun. She put her hand over her face. "Geez its so hot here today. Maybe I can go to Aunt Nira's house today to go swimming."

Once she got in her house she looked around before huffing in annoyance. "Mom? Souta? Gramps? Oh great I just missed them. So much for that idea." She took the purple note of the fridge and threw it out. She went upstairs to her room before deciding that she would go out to meet her friends at the mall. _No point in taking a bath but I think I'll go to the mall. That's the only place I can ever find Yuka and Mimi anyway. _She took off her bag and laid it on her bed. She didn't even know why she was going to meet them especially at the mall. The thought of them dressing her up in neon pink frilly dresses gave her the chills. But sacrifices had to be made. She would've called Ami but she knew that she was on vacation and wouldn't answer her cell. She was her only "normal" friend in this time period.

Kagome hopped down the shrine steps 2 by 2 nearly tripping as she went. The mall was only a block away from her house so it was easy to get to. When she got to the huge shopping center she pushed open the huge doors.  
_______________~*~_______________________

Okay I'm done for know, how was it? This is my first time doing a Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover with Inuyasha please tell me if its any good or not and if I need any corrections. If I do please tell me and I'll fix them/it. Review please!!!!!!


	2. Meet the gang

Okay sorry I haven't updated, school is getting the best of me! I have a request to everyone, could you help me out a little with how the characters would act and stuff? I'll do my best today but its kind of hard to do because I don't really watch the anime. Just so you know, I'm going to use some of the characters English names along with some others. If you want it to just be their English names tell me. If you want me to use their Japanese names tell me. And on with the story!

Kagome pushed open the doors to the mall. She walked in and cautiously looked around. If there was one thing she knew, it was that her friends loved to randomly 'attack' her and smother her to death with their hugs. After awhile of looking around, and some false alarms, Kagome spotted them with a group of people in the lunch area.

_That's odd. Usually they never hang out with anyone else. I wonder who those people are. _

Kagome tip toed behind her two friends and watched in amusement as the group standing in front of Yuka and Mimi, looked at her with confused looks. Kagome grinned as she hugged both of her friends.

"Aaahhhh! Kaggie! Oh thank Kami its you. I thought some creepy hobo had just, I don't know, wanted to hug me." Yuka said.

_Time to put on the happy act. _Thought Kagome grimly.

She snorted. "And why Yuka, would a hobo want to hug you?"

"Because of how boo-ti-ful I am!" She said it in a way that was more of a question than a statement.

Mimi smiled at her friend. "Well Kagome, its good to see you well and healthy again. Your grandfather had said you had some horrible sickness a week ago and said it was contagious so we couldn't see you."

Kagome sweatdropped. _So gramps has been making up more stories huh? I guess I'll have to talk to him when I get back home. _

Mimi snapped her fingers as if she just remembered something. "Kagome Oh where are my manners? You must have been wondering who everyone else is."

"Not really." Kagome muttered under breath. Fortunately nobody heard. Instead all the people turned to look at her. It made her kind of uncomfortable.

Yuka clapped her hands together like a school teacher who was trying to get the attention of a kindergarten kid.

"Okay. Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi and she's our best friend. Kagome that's Yugi Mutou, that's Anzu Mazaki, Joseph Joey Wheeler, just call him Joey, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Ryou, and the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba. That's all of them." She said their names as she pointed to each person. Each one either nodded their head or said hello in some way shape or form.

Some of the guys were actually pretty cute. _Especially the short one with the blond, redish, and black hair. The other guy Seto, was it? Is also pretty cute too_. Kagome thought to herself.

Anzu walked up to Kagome and properly shook hands with her saying "I hope we can be great friends!"

Kagome nodded in response. She seemed like a nice girl, even though she seemed to get a little pissed when Kagome looked at Yugi a little too longer than she liked. The other guys seemed quiet and looked at her as if they were trying to solve a puzzle. When Yuka decided she wanted to go shopping Kagome asked Anzu why they were staring at her.

"Oh that's just because they want to know more about you. Right now you actually are a puzzle to them. I suggest you say something about yourself though. Otherwise you might go home to find them snooping around your house."

Kagome giggled and slowed down until she was in between all the guys. They were all trying not to stare at her but in the corner of her eyes she could see them looking at her. The silence was getting annoying and she decided to start conversation.

"So, you guys are from Domino City Huh?"

Joey was the one to answer her. "Yeah we are. We're all here because _somebody _just so happened to burn down the place we were staying at and so we had to stay at Yuka's house. Oh yeah, but how did ya know that's where we are from? And where are you from?"

As Joey said that he glared at Bakura and Bakura just turned his head avoiding Joey's gaze. Kagome smiled. Yuka had a big house, probably considered a mansion. She wanted to laugh though. Apparently they just got here and haven't experienced Yuka when she woke up grumpy in the morning.

"So are you going to answer my questions?" Joey's gaze went back to her. Along with all the other males.

"First off, Yuka told me awhile back that some people from Domino city were going to stay with her and I live at the Sunset Shrine. I go to school with both Yuka and Mimi, also my friend Ami but she's on vacation. Just to give you some advice, I recommend staying away from Yuka when she gets up in the morning." She whispered the last part to them. Yugi looked at her seemingly eager to hear more about her. She smiled and Joey rubbed his chin thinking about what Kagome had said.

"So, your a priestess?" He asked her.

Kagome looked at him. "In a way I guess you could say I am. I'm the only one in my family though that has active priestess powers." _And physic powers too_. She added silently.

Mimi took that as a message to butt in. "Don't forget about that bitchy cousin of your. She has powers too."

Yuka had a face of disgust. "Ew I hate her."

Kagome laughed. "You haven't even met her." Kagome had told them awhile ago that she had to train with her cousin Kikyo at their family shrine to help her improve. It wasn't technically a lie. She was going to be trained by Kikyo and she _could _pass as her cousin. It was torture training with her. She would always torment her in every way she could. **Oh Inuyasha chose me over you. How sad. Its because your so pathetic. **Her harsh words still remained in her head. The way she had described her visit with Kikyo to her friends hadn't exactly been the greatest.

Yuka huffed. "I don't have to. The way you described her to us was all I needed to know." She crossed her arms over each other and walked faster to get to the store she wanted to go to.

Soon Yuka was out of their sight and in a way the guys all seemed more relaxed. Anzu was humming to herself and Mimi went into the same store as Yuka. As soon as everyone else got there, Anzu went inside but Kagome and the rest of the guys stayed inside.

"Hey aren't you going to go inside?" Mokuba asked her. He looked up at her with his hair covering his eyes.

Kagome pretended to gag. "Are you kidding? That place is like a horror movie gone pink."

Tristan got down on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Thank Kami! It's a normal girl!"

Kagome smiled and then immediately frowned when Yuka came out with her eyes sparkling and looking at Kagome. Kagome took a finger and pointed it towards herself. Yuka nodded. _Oh Kami she found something pink and dressy for me to wear. Not good._

Yuka squealed in delight as she took Kagome's hand and was about to bring her into the store. "Oh Kagome! There is this A-Door-Y-Bull dress that would look just darling on you!"

_Who still uses the word darling? _Kagome looked at the pink dress that Mimi brought outside as if it were a disease.

"Anou sorry Yuka and Mimi but I really don't wear that kind of stuff." Kagome said trying to get out of the tight grip of her friend. All the guys just stood there. _Ugh! Come on help me. Do something._

Kagome looked back at the guys over her shoulders and pleaded with them to help her through her eyes. Mokuba seemed to be the only one who understood what she was trying to say and quickly went over and grabbed her arm from the other girls who looked at him strangely. _I'm only doing this for Kagome! _Thought Mokuba. The thought echoed through Kagome's head and she smiled inwardly at him. _Aww how sweet. _Kagome thought.

Mokuba used his best puppy dog look and stared up at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, could you please take me to get some ice cream?" All the guys sweatdropped while thinking, _Is that really Mokuba?_

Kagome smiled gratefully at him. "Of course. Girls I hope you don't mind but I really can't refuse this adorable wittle cutie." To make her point she picked up Mokuba and kissed him on the cheek. Mokuba looked a little dazed.

Seto glared at his younger brother and looked around trying to find something else to focus his attention on.

The others looked at her in astonishment but it worked and the girls just shrugged and went back in the store while Kagome started walking away with Mokuba. Seto quickly followed along with Bakura and the others, not wanting to be left behind.

When they got to a small ice cream stand in the mall, Kagome put Mokuba down and asked him, "So what flavor do you want?"

Mokuba grinned and did a raspberry to his brother. "I would like strawberry please."

Kagome replied with a no problem and gave him the ice cream cone. "Think of it as a thank you for saving me back there."

Mokuba grinned at her. "Anything for you Kagome-chan." It seemed that already both Kaiba boys had a crush on Kagome.

Bakura sat next to Kagome on a bench and they talked for a little. Turns out he had one of the millennium items. The Millennium Ring. Kagome was actually surprised that he told her Yugi had the Millennium puzzle. Kagome looked thoughtfully at Yugi, who was in a deep conversation with the others. _Who would've thought that Yugi and Bakura had something from ancient Egypt too?_

Meanwhile the guys were talking about Kagome.

"She really is something isn't she?" Joey whistled and looked over at Kagome.

Tristan nodded his head. "She's actually normal."

Yugi blushed a little but added, "And she's pretty too."

Seto silently agreed with him on that. She was without a doubt a beautiful girl. There seemed to be a lot though that she wasn't telling them. She certainly was a mystery.

After and hour or two, Yuka, Mimi, and Anzu came back with lots of shopping bags asking if the guys could help them.

Joey whined. "How come Kagome doesn't help."

Kagome winked at him. "Because I'm a girl."

Seto mumbled under his breath, "So now she's proud to be a girl."

Kagome glanced back at him. "I heard that." she scowled at him while Seto just huffed and followed the others outside.

So did I do okay? I'm not really sure how their attitudes are and how they really act so please correct me if I'm wrong. Review! I'll be posting another chapter shortly, not like I have anything better to do on a Saturday night.

Bottom of Form


	3. Questions and Answers

Hi I'm soo sorry I haven't been able to update I was in Florida for a week at my grandma's and she doesn't have a computer in her house there : ( Here's another chapter I did! Yay me! I have so many ideas for chapters I just have to see how they will work out. Don't worry the action will begin soon. ; ) Okay thanks for reviewing so far! I think I'm getting the hang of this.

Kakashixangela-thank you for telling me about Seto's little attitude slip there! I let my cousin help me with some things so yea...well also thanks for the part about where she lives, ; ) I promise my information will be more accurate.

It helps me greatly when you guys correct me like that and for the ideas. I appreciate your help. Now for the chapter.

Chapter 3

___~~*~~___

Once everyone put their shopping bags away,everyone meaning only Yuka, Mimi, and Anzu since they were the only people who bought something, they all got into their cars and Kagome was starting to walk home when Tristan offered her a ride home. Kagome agreed and got into the car. Yuka had just gotten her license so she was driving Mimi, Anzu, Bakura, and Mokuba leaving Kagome to go with all the other guys.

She sat in between Yugi and Seto in the back while Joey sat up front with Tristan. Kagome sighed as Tristan was speeding down the road with Joey yelling at him and Yugi seemed to be deep in thought with himself while Seto was staring out the window. Kagome just leaned back in the leather seat and started humming.

With Yugi(in his mind)

____-~-____

(**Atem**** speaking **_Yugi speaking)_

_She's really interesting. _Yugi sighed.

**She seems to have an item.**

_Huh? _

Atem shook his head **I mean that she has an ancient Egyptian item with her. **

_Oh really? That's odd. So what should I do._

**Ask if you could talk to her at her house and tell her everything.**

_Everything?But we barely even know her._

**Yes everything, about me and Egypt. And anything else. I know that we just met her but the power coming from her is strong and she may be important.**

_Alright I can do this. But she's really pretty and what if I mess up?_

Atem sighed in annoyance. **I admit she is very *ahem* attractive, but you have to. **

_So you have a crush on her too don't you?_

When Atem didn't answer Yugi started laughing.

**Shut your mouth and just ask her. **

_Alright sure thing!_

________-~-_______

Yugi kept thinking over and over again what to say without embarrassing himself in front of her and the others.

_I wonder if it would be okay to go to Kagome's house but how do I ask her. _

Kagome smiled to herself. She usually didn't just barge in on other people's thoughts but she sensed another presence within Yugi and wanted to find out what it was but that thought was all she got.

_Aww I think I should be nice and save him the trouble of embarrassing himself and just ask him. _Kagome thought.

Tristan pulled up to the curb in front of the shrine steps and Kagome turned to Yugi as he was about to say something. "Yugi, do you want to come to my house?"

Tristan smiled knowingly along with Joey and Seto just rolled his eyes. Yugi blinked a few times before smiling and accepting the offer. _That made things so much easier. It's as if she can read minds! _Thought Yugi while he got out of the car with Kagome. Seto just turned and looked away not wanting to see them both together. For some reason seeing her with the other guys made him feel very annoyed. Sure he had been annoyed by them before but this was different.

Kagome caught what Seto was thinking and snorted. _He kind of sounds like a mix between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. _

Once Tristan pulled away, Kagome and Yugi ran up the steps. Yugi got to the top first and then helped Kagome up the last few steps.

"Thanks Yugi." Kagome panted bending over her knees trying to catch her breath. Yugi smiled at her and waited for her to lead the way to her house. Kagome walked up to the door and opened it dragging Yugi inside behind her. Her mother was the first to greet her. "Welcome home Kagome. May I ask who's this?" Then Souta came in with his sleeping bag over his shoulders and stood shyly behind his mother, staring at Yugi. And last, before Kagome could actually say anything her grandfather came into the room and looked Yugi over carefully before smiling and poking Yugi in the forehead.

Yugi blinked and Kagome held in a giggle. "Everyone this is Yugi Motou. Yuka and Mimi introduced us to each other today in the mall along with his other friends." Kagome frowned when her grandfather started poking Yugi's hair and looked at her mother for help. Her mother just sighed and pulled the old man back. _He seems to be getting a little more older and delusional each day poor thing._

Souta walked up to him and put his hand out in front of him. "Hi, I'm Souta, Kagome's brother."

Yugi smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Souta."

Kagome glanced at the sleeping bag hanging on Souta's shoulder in question. Souta grinned at his sister. "We're going to Grandma Tagia's house for the next few days." Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Her mother smiled in Yugi's direction and looked back to her daughter.

"You can stay Kagome, since you have school and _training_ to do. Yugi can stay awhile if he wants." Her mother looked at both of them. Kagome sighed in annoyance. _I knew she was up to something. Figures, Mamma's playing matchmaker again. _

Kagome put on her best smile and asked Yugi, "Would you like some tea?" Yugi smiled at her and nodded. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and took him to the kitchen, glad for an excuse to be away for her family.

She heard her mother day goodbye and then the door shut. She grinned at Yugi. "Whew! You know, you're the luckiest person to come to my house. Usually my grandfather would throw sutras at people and tell them to 'Begone Evil Demon!' its actually pretty amusing."

Yugi shrugged. "I didn't think that it was bad. So is your grandpa divorced?"

Kagome motioned for him to sit down on the chair next to the one she just sat in. "No, she's the grandma on my father's side of the family, my grandpa is on my mom's side of the family." Yugi nodded then blushed a little. "Um, I don't want to impose, be rude or anything like that but, do you have a father?"

Kagome looked out the kitchen window. "Kind of. I mean he just disappeared one day. He was helping my gradfather, the one on his side, with moving some old storage items for the shrine house into the backyard. My mom said that when she and her mother-in-law, my grandma went to go get them for dinner they were gone. Both of them, the boxes they were caring had been thrown off to the side by the well house."

Yugi frowned. "I'm sorry I really shouldn't have asked."

Kagome smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. It was nice to actually talk to someone about it."

_Now that I think about it though, they were moving things by the well house and maybe they f-_

But Kagome was cut off in her thinking when Yugi started calling her name and asking her if she was all right_. _She nodded at him. "I'm fine. So is there anything you wanted to tell me?" She was playing with a strand of her hair in between her fingers. Yugi looked at her. _How did she know that there was something I wanted to tell her. _ **I told you there was something special about her. **Atem's voice echoed through his mind.

Yugi then shifted around uncomfortably. "uh yeah but, do you mind if we sit on the couch, this chair isn't exactly comfortable. Kagome laughed. "Yeah all right my butt's starting to hurt too."

Yugi blushed a little but followed Kagome to the living room. Kagome plopped down on the couch next to Yugi and stretched. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh well, you have a millenium item, right?" He glanced nervously at Kagome. She sighed and looked at him. "Yeah I do, well its not really a millenium item. It's just an ankh that makes me the guardian the the great kingdoms. Even though I really don't know what they are." she took the golden ankh out of her pocket and stared at it. It's red jewel in the center glowing brightly along with the rest the ankh.

Atem, who was listening in, stared in shock at the girl. **She's the kingdoms' guardian? **

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The millenium ankh belongs to Shadi." Yugi said deep in thought.

"Who?" Kagome asked puzzled. "Oh, he's someone who, well, um, I don't really know how to explain."

"Right. So tell me how you have the Millenium Puzzle?" Kagome rested her head on her hands.

Yugi fidgeted. "So you know about that too, huh? Well, my grandpa gave it to me and I solved the puzzle,then..." Kagome listened intently as he told her everything that's happened too him including that he has Atem withing him.

"Cool!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "And I thought I was the only one to go on crazy adventures. Can you keep a secret?" Kagome put a finger to her lips and winked at him.

"S-sure." Yugi stuttered. Then Kagome told him her story about the Feudal Era and everyone she met there. Along with how she came in the possession of the Ankh.

"One more thing," Kagome questioned him. "what other millenium items are there? The only one I knew of was the puzzle."

"Well, there's the Ankh, which I was talking about before, is owned by Shadi, it lets whoever possesses it look into someone's heart and see their personality. Then there is the scale which is also owned by Shadi which lets him judge people, there's the millenium eye which an American guy who created the game duel monsters, has. It lets him see into other people's minds. The millenium Tauk is said to be in the possession of the goddess Isis. It allows the owner to see into the future. The last two are the millenium ring and the millenium rod. The ring is owned by Bakura who also has the split personality(I forget what its called so bear with me!) It allows the owner to detect the other items and last the rod is currently owned by Malik who also has the evil side to him." As he finished, Kagome noticed his expression darken when he was talking about the last two names.

"Alright, thanks for telling me that. I'm guessing that this Bakura and Malik are your enemies. Am I right?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

Yugi sighed, "Sometimes it's hard to know who's on our side and who isn't anymore. So I guess it's getting kind of late. I should go." he yawned and stood up. Kagome also got up and walked him to the door. "Alright I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye." Yugi walked out the door and Kagome watched him walk down the stairs of the shrine and giggled when she heard the familiar beeping of Tristan's car. _So they were waiting here this whole time, I hope I didn't keep Yugi too long. _She turned around and shut the door. Kagome glanced at the clock and grabbed her brown bag by the wall. She put it in the kitchen and opened up some of the cabinets. "Might as well get some things ready for tomorrow's trip." she muttered to herself. It would take a whole lot of ramen to even talk to him about how wrong he is about Kikyo.

~`~`~`~****~~~~~

**With Yugi and friends**

**~~~***~~~~~~~**

Yugi was surprised to hear Tristan's car beeping at him. He didn't think they would actually wait for him this whole time. He opened the door slowly and got in. Joey smirked at him. "Hey Yugi what took so long? Did ya kiss her?" Yugi blushed "No. We were just talking." Tristan turned and grinned at Yugi from the driver's seat. "So what were you talking about?" Yugi just shrugged, "Stuff."

Joey leaned closer. "What kind of _stuff_?" Seto sighed in annoyance. "Why don't we just go now." Yugi nodded his head. "That's a great idea come on guys, my grandpa is going to be worried about me."

Tristan sighed. "Alright alright chill." he turned back in his seat and pressed on the gas petal with his foot. "But don't think we're letting this conversation go. We'll talk more later."

Yugi gulped and tried to move as far away as he could from his two friends.


	4. Down the Well again

Hi! I'm bored and doing another chapter though this one may be a little short. Please review!

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Kagome woke up in a perfect mood. She got up, got dressed, went downstairs, ate, and got out her new cell phone that she had gotten as a birthday present a few weeks ago when she turned 18. Normally Kagome would've already been 18 but while she was in the feudal era she was kidnapped for nearly a year and while she was with them, she stopped aging for some reason but once she got back home she was aging again. So now instead of Yuka being the youngest she was. Her mother had smartly made up a story that Kagome had skipped a grade when she was younger. Her friends were brainless sometimes and believed it.

Kagome opened up the cell phone to the keyboard of her silver EnV and looked at a new message she received. It was from Sango. Kagome had given Sango an extra cell phone that she found lying around in her house. Surprisingly the connection was strong when they called each other and texted each other. Kaede said that it was because of their strong sisterly bonds with each other that they were able to communicate through time.

_From: Sango_

_Hey are you ok??? not to bother you or anything but when are you comin' back? The puppy is getting on everyone's nerves._

_~Slayer~_

_Jun 16, 10:20 am_

Kagome quickly typed a message back.

_To: 1/10_

_[ Sango ]_

_Text: _

_Sorry for worrying you! ; ) I'll be back in a few min. Bear with puppy just a lil' longer. _

_~Miko~_

Kagome sighed and grabbed her bag off the counter in the kitchen. She was wearing tan shorts with a green tank top and a pair of flip flops. A few years ago she would've never wore this kind of thing because she was so clumsy and would end up tripping in flip flops. Now she could easily get over things.

Kagome checked her bag one last time before she opened the door to see Mokuba looking surprised with one hand in the air just about ready to knock and she looked up and saw Anzu, Yugi, Joey, Seto, and Tristan.

Kagome smiled. "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Anzu smiled sheepishly. "We were actually going to invite you to come with us to the park but it looks as if you're already going somewhere.

Kagome felt torn. She wanted to hang out with her friends but she knew she couldn't just tell them about the well and take them with her. She had already told Yugi and didn't think anyone else needed to know. She inwardly sighed. _Oh well. Sango and the others will have to wait._

"It's fine I was actually going for a walk but I can go with you guys! Let me just get my cat and put him in the house." The others nodded and Anzu smiled gratefully. She didn't mind hanging out with just guys but sometimes she needed to have a girl around so she wouldn't go insane. They all followed Kagome around the house and helped her look for Buyo. After awhile of searching, they still couldn't find the chubby cat and so Kagome's stomach churned in worry. _The only other place he could be is in the well house. Oh Kami please don't let anything bad happen. _

Kagome held her breath as she and the others carefully stepped down the wooden stairs that led to the well. Yugi and Joey started looking by some old storage boxes while Anzu and Seto were looking around with the others. Mokuba was looking around the floor when suddenly he tripped on the missing cat, knocking into Seto who grunted and he fell into Joey who in turn, bumped into Anzu, Kagome, Yugi and Tristan. With a gasp Kagome realized they were falling into the well. Yugi glanced over at Kagome as a blue light engulfed them all. _Something tells me we're heading towards the feudal era Kagome told me about. _

When the light vanished, they all sat crumpled on each at the bottom of the well. Joey rubbed his head with his hand and looked above and out the well. "What the hell just happened and where are we? I could've sworn there was a roof over the well a second ago."

Kagome coughed and stood up waiting for everyone else to try and do so. There wasn't much room in the small well so she would have to talk quickly and then get them out of here before something worse happened. "Gomen everyone this is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you into the well house anyway."

Everyone looked at her in surprise except for Yugi. Mokuba looked nervously up. "Anou, Kagome-chan, where are we?" Everyone then started asking questions and poor Kagome was backed up even closer to the well wall. Yugi tried pushing through his friends to help Kagome but he wasn't as strong as all of them put together. _Atem I think I need some help._** Obviously. **Was the reply and soon Atem took control. "Enough!" he said. Soon everyone crowded away from Kagome and some of them looked quite embarrassed. "Leave her alone. She'll explain everything once we get out of this well." Atem then looked at Kagome. "Oh, right. The only way to get out is to climb out." Kagome pointed upwards. Mokuba was the first one on his way up the well and then the others were following.

Kagome looked up at Atem. "Thank you. I'm guessing that you're Atem." Atem nodded and motioned for her to climb up the well. She was glad that, for once she wasn't wearing a skirt otherwise this would be pretty embarrassing. Once she was out of the well and she had helped the Pharaoh up, she sat down cross legged and begun telling them where they were.

"So you're saying we're in the Feudal era?" Seto inquired. Kagome nodded her head. Anzu looked terribly confused and Joey was looking at Tristan seeing if got anything that had just been said. Kagome then heard a rustle in the trees behind them and Kagome whimpered in her hands. "Oh no."

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Mokuba asked Kagome looked at him.

An all to familiar aura brushed against her and Kagome winced. "OI! Kagome." "That is what's wrong." Everyone looked to see the cause of their friend's distress. A man clad in red with white hair, amber colored eyes, and oddly, a pair of silver furry ears sitting on his head.

"There you are. Why didn't you come back sooner? Who the hell are those people and what are they doing here?" The hanyu stepped closer to her and everyone tensed, especially Atem, who could feel Kagome's discomfort and annoyance rolling off her in waves.

Kagome took a deep breath to try and steady herself. "Inuyasha, these are my friends. They're here because they fell down the well with me."

The dog demon snorted. "Figures you would make that kind of mistake. Kikyo would've never done something so stupid. They should go back now."

Kagome gritted her teeth together. "Inuyasha my friends are not going anywhere. Now if you don't mind I'm going to Kaede's."

Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, a giant boomerang came to the rescue by whacking him in the head. Kagome tried not to laugh. "Thanks Sango."

A woman with a plain pink kimono and a green apron on smiled at Kagome as she brought her hiraikotsu behind her back. A monk was standing next to her a scowl on his face as he glared at Inuyasha. Last, a small fox demon popped up and landed on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hi Okaa-san." the small kit said. Seto, Atem, Anzu, Joey, and Tristan all became silent when they realized that the kit had called her his mother. "Guys I would like you to meet the members of my little traveling group. This is Sango, that's Miroku, the guy unconscious is Inuyasha and lastly this is Shippo, my adopted son." Kagome said and then noticed how the tension that was hanging thick in the air before, had lessened a great deal.

"So why don't we head over to Kaede's?" Miroku smiled. Kagome nodded and then quickly they went to the small hut on the other side of the forest not wanting to be anywhere near the half demon when he woke up.

Kaede was told of the incident and was now deep in thought, everyone was waiting for her advice. Finally the old lady sighed. "Alright. They should probably stay for awhile before they go back with ye Kagome. It is almost night and the demons come out much more at this time."

Kagome bowed to Kaede and then turned to her friends. "Okay. You can all stay in my hut tonight. It's big enough to fit everybody especially now that Sango and Miroku's home is attached to mine." (A/N I know I didn't say that in the beginning of the story but now I'm telling you that their homes have been built attached. ;p)Sango and Miroku stood and went outside to get a head start. Kagome was about to lead the others out to her second home when a loud crash knocked everyone off their feet.

"Aghhh what was that?" Kagome quickly went outside and gasped when she saw a huge green demon with a scar imprinted on its back that resembled a spider. _Naraku. _Kagome thought. She looked to where the demon kept clawing at two people attacking it. Sango and Miroku were desperately trying to stop the thing before it could cause any more damage. Kagome grabbed the bow and arrow that Kaede handed to her and she ran to a hill that would give her better aim. _Steady now. _She thought. _That's right come closer. _She silently told Miroku and Sango to bring the beast closer to where she was. Not like they would hear her. Or at least that's what she thought. Kagome saw them look confused for a moment before looking at her then attacking the demon sending it toward Kagome.

"Perfect." Kagome mumbled to herself. She notched an arrow into her red bow and pulled back the string. "Go!" Kagome yelled as she let the arrow fly through the air in a burst of pink and purple energy. She could her Anzu and Joey cheering her on in the background. She also heard something else. A strange high pitched howl came from the demon as it clutched its back in pain. The scream froze Kagome on the spot. That sound had given her goosebumps and a very bad feeling.

Kagome stared wide-eyed as the creature disappeared and reappeared before her pulling its huge, clawed hand back and getting ready to strike. All she could do was stare. She couldn't move as she watched horrified as the hand got closer and closer to her, ready to slice her to pieces. Just as the demon was about to attack she was grabbed by the waste and pulled aside violently. The monster roared in displeasure realizing it didn't hit its target. Kagome gasped for breath as she turned to look at whoever saved her. She found Atem lying down next to her panting.

He glanced at her. "Are you ok?" Kagome smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Atem nodded his head in reply then stood up and looked to where the demon was. Kagome was silently admiring him from where she was. The was a noticeable difference between him and Yugi. For starters, Atem was much taller. When before Yugi was up to her neck, now Atem was about an inch taller than her. There was also the fact that Atem was much more muscular and the difference that Kagome noticed last was their eyes. While Yugi's eyes were softer and much more playful, Atem's were more serious. Even if they were serious though, they held a kindness, softness for whenever he looked at his friends.

Kagome groaned as she stood up. Apparently being saved did more damage than she thought. She moved up closer to Atem and watched the demon closely. "Something's not right." she glanced over the demon again but finding nothing wrong although she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that clung to her.

Atem sighed. "So, you noticed it too. I've never seen demons like this before but, I know that something is wrong here."

Another howl tore through the air. This one was so much worse though, it made Kagome and everyone else who was in earshot of it, cringe and put their hands over their ears to try and minimize the noise. Kagome could've sworn that she saw a blur of red and white dash past her. _Inuyasha! _Kagome tried screaming his name out loud but she couldn't move her mouth. She then closed her eyes at concentrated on reaching out to his mind. _Inuyasha answer me. _

_**What?**_ Kagome would've jumped for joy if it wasn't for the fact she had to concentrate.

_Inuyasha. I need your help. We need your help. _

_**Look Kagome, I don't know how your even talking to me like this but I'm not going to help you this time.**_

Kagome's hopes suddenly disappeared. _Nani???_

_**Sorry, but Kikyo's in trouble. I have to help her. **_

_Inuyasha, I know she means a lot to you but, she's dead already. She's not meant to be here. We're your friends. Right?_

Kagome felt a terrible pain go through her body after Inuyasha refused to answer.

She opened her eyes and saw that now everybody was trying to destroy the demon. Anzu was trying and failing to shoot arrows with an extra bow Kaede gave her. Mokuba and Shippo were the only ones who weren't evolved in the fight right now.

Atem and Seto seemed to be the only other guys who were good at using swords. It makes you think where Kaede stores all these items in her hut. Both of them were so graceful with their weapons. Kagome was taught how to use a sword and to defend herself in other ways by Sesshomaru after she did him a favor. They haven't really had any contact since then because the mighty demon lord needed to keep his reputation, even if he did have a human ward. But letting people know that he trained a miko? It would make people doubt his power and then there would be trouble in his kingdom. We wouldn't want that now would we? (MUHAHAHAHA)

Kagome raced down the hill and headed to where her friends were to help. Her bow and arrows had been crushed before when the demon almost killed Kagome. She jumped over a tree that had just fallen courtesy of Miroku's wind tunnel. _Watch it Miroku! _She scolded him in her mind. The monk looked over his shoulder and grinned sheepishly at her. His way of an apology when they were to busy to actually talk.

Kagome grabbed a slender sword out of joey's grasp. Kagome smiled at him. "Sorry, I just need to borrow this for awhile." Joey just shrugged and went over to the kids to bring them back inside the hut. They were getting too close to the fight and Kagome was glad Joey noticed before anything happened to them.

_If I could just channel my miko powers into this sword then maybe I can destroy the demon easier. _Kagome continued to get closer and closer to where the vile creature was and raised her sword back, high over her head. She tried forcing some of her powers into the sword until it glowed a light pink and red.

"Yami No Ryuu!" Kagome yelled out as she sent a powerful attack straight for the demon. Dark red and black power merged together to form a dragon and the attack went straight through the demon, cutting it in half. Everyone looked in surprise. Even Kagome herself was surprised. Never had she used an attack like that before. She had never even said those words in her life.

Another screeching howl swept across the village. "Again?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. Now it was just plain annoying. But now she had that feeling again that something was wrong. Atem was next to her with his sword drawn. _He can feel it again too._ Kagome thought. She turned back to the demon who was waving its hand in random shapes above its head. The demon's blood was nearly everywhere and soon enough where the monster was making shapes, they soon started glowing until they were actually visible. Kagome could just barely make out the words its was saying but she realized that it was chanting a spell.

"Atem." she gasped. He nodded his head showing that he also saw what was happening. With a final screech, the demon opened a portal and Atem narrowed his eyes, noticing how everything was so familiar in the portal. Kagome yelped in surprise as she was starting to be dragged towards to the portal. "Kagome." Atem yelled and grabbed her hand and then he felt lighter almost as if he wasn't connected to Yugi anymore. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see a confused looking Yugi staring straight at them. Miroku unleashed he wind tunnel to try and pull them back but it was no good. Soon Atem and Kagome were sucked into the portal.

~?~?~?~?~?

Okay so I guess it was more than short but whatever, more for you guys! Please Review!


	5. Sand?

Really Really Really sorry I haven't updated. *bows* please forgive me. I was working on other stories and I thought that I had this chapter already typed and ready to go but it was on my mom's computer and she deleted so now I'm re-typing it on my newish sorta laptop. : ) I'll try and make this chapter long for you guys.

Kagome gasped as she felt herself being thrown and tossed around. A searing pain coursed throughout her whole body. When she opened her eyes, it was as if she hadn't opened them at all. It was pitch black, not a thing could be seen. Kagome moved her hand in front of her face and squinted trying to see.

She cried out in frustration and tried to feel around for something to hold onto but her hands met nothing but air as she suddenly felt herself being pushed rapidly through where ever it was that she was located in now.

"Atem?" Kagome shouted nervously.

A white light started coming into view and Kagome felt hope and relief swell up inside her body. That soon vanished as the light came closer and closer and she had a headache forming as she tried to figure out what was going on.

The light came to a stop and she felt herself falling somewhere warm. The very last thought she had was, _Is that, sand? _Before she passed out.

"-me." Kagome heard something, or rather someone shouting at her.

"-gome." She heard the familiar voice call out again though this time softer.

"Kagome!" Now she heard what was being said clearly as she slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry figure over her.

"Atem?" she questioned.

The figure nodded. Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank God."

She could see better after blinking her eyes a few times and sat up. Looking to her right she saw Atem sitting next to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." Her smile wavered for a moment as she noticed a big bruise on his head, under his hairline. "Oh wow. Where'd you get that?"

Atem smiled at her.

~~~~FLASHITH~~BACKITH~~~~~

Atem held his head as he trudged through sand dunes looking for Kagome. _Where could she be?_

Suddenly, he heard a screech before he looked up to see a figure falling from a black shadow in the sky. Squinting, he saw it was Kagome.

"Kagome!" he shouted and ran to where she was falling. Seeing that she was unconscious and falling at a rapid speed, he put his arms out and readied himself for when she fell on him.

What he didn't expect was for her body to twist in the air and as she came down, her foot smashed down on a wide-eyed Pharaoh's head and he fell unconscious to the ground with Kagome on top of him.

~~~~~END~~~~~

Kagome blinked. "Oh." There was a silence between them.

"Sorry." She mumbled and blushed.

Atem smiled at her. "It's alright. I'm sure I've had worse."

"You think you've had worse? Oh God don't tell me I knocked out some of your memories!" Kagome held he hands together and looked at the Pharaoh worriedly. Atem looked to the ground and just stayed there for a few minuets. Suddenly he looked at her with a blank stare. "I'm sorry; I can't seem to remember who you are." He had his hand behind his head and a sheepish grin fell across his face.

Kagome looked at him in horror. "Oh God no!"

A huge smirk replaced the grin as he eyes sparkled in amusement. "No. Don't worry I remember you. Heh, sorry I couldn't resist."

Kagome felt her eye twitch in annoyance. "Right." She looked around remembering the feel of sand between her fingers. Looking around, all she could see was sand. Squinting, she saw what looked like a palace in the distance.

She sighed. "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore Todo." She muttered to herself.

Atem glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. What were you saying?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Nothing."

Atem nodded and stood up. Kagome stood with him. She squinted as she saw a huge shadow in the distance. "What's that?" she asked.

Atem looked and sighed. "That's the palace. We should start heading there. We will probably get there in a day or so."

Kagome nodded feeling a little confused. She walked after him to notice that he was wearing expensive looking Egyptian garbs and she looked down at her self and she was wearing a pair of white belly-dancer pants with sandals on and a cream colored belly-shirt with short sleeves that wrapped around only a small part of her arm (Think princess Jamine's top people!) and she had some colorful jewelry here and there.

She blinked. 'What am I a belly-dancer? Seriously. This is kind of unexpected. Oh well.'

"I'm confused." She blurted out then blushed.

Atem looked back at her with a small smile. "I guess it's my turn to do some explaining. I'll tell you on the way."

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

I'm really really really really really really sorry this is so very short… I don't have much time for this at the moment but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Please review?


	6. Almost There

The Great Kingdoms Guardian

Okay, I've been lazy. But alas dear reviewers, I have miraculously come up with another chapter. Well, a really short one. Now, I've never actually _watched _the series before save for a few episodes so, if I make anything major all messed up, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. Thank you! Also, any ideas you have will be thought about, after all, I've been having a slight writer's block for this story. Also, I guess this story won't be set specifically after any certain part of the series but changing it so that they did defeat Zorc Necrophades, so that way, I won't really have to deal with having characters in my story that are supposed to be dead after a time XD! Oh and _**IMPORTANT**_: I don't know if I can finish this on my own, so I've decided I think I want to co-author with somebody, and for those who might not know what it is, it's when I do a chapter, then you do a chapter etc. So, if anyone is interested, then please private message me and I'll give you my e-mail and you can send me a paragraph you want to use in the next chapter and then I'll choose who I'm going to co-author with. Thanks!

Kagome sighed and glanced over at Atem, and looked up, squinting into the hot dessert sun. She could feel the scorching sand slipping into her sandals and it took everything she had not to yelp out in pain. They were, after all, only another 10, give or take a few, minutes from the palace, which was coming into sight and was much larger than Kagome had pictured it from afar.

Atem looked over at her and smiled weakly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome let a forced smile form on her chapped lips and looked back over to the pharaoh. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you certainly look as if you are in pain." He said softly as he continued to observe her.

She shrugged. "Ah, it's alright, really. We're almost at out destination, right? So, I can wait a little longer walking in the heat with this sand."

He nodded but still watched her carefully through the corner of his eyes, making sure she wasn't going to pass out from the heat, or exhaustion. He himself was getting tired, but the heat didn't bother him much, since he did live here in Egypt most of his life.

"Hey, Atem," Kagome started, wanting to get a conversation going. "So, tell me again what exactly is going to be waiting for us over there." She nodded towards the palace and Atem nodded.

"Well," he said with a yawn. "If all is doing well, my sacred court should be waiting there."

"Alright, the sacred court is basically people to help protect you?" Kagome questioned, trying to keep her mind off of the heat.

Atem shrugged. "Yes, each one holds a Millennium Item."

Kagome looked at him with interest and lifted the ankh around her neck slightly. "So, they're kind of like me? Did they get to choose what item they got?"

Atem smiled over at her. "No, they were chosen by the Millennium Items and they ensure my safety."

"The Millennium Items ensure you're safety?" she questioned with her head tilted slightly to the side.

He chuckled softly and she blushed. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Well, I'm curious." Kagome huffed.

"Is there not a saying about curiosity? Like, curiosity killed the cat?" Atem smirked at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, but Satisfaction brought it back." Kagome stated triumphantly and lifted her head up proudly.

It became quiet for a few moments and Kagome looked over at Atem, who seemed to be thinking. She looked straight ahead and saw they had gotten even closer. Now she could make out the small outlines of windows on all of the homes and the palace itself. _Only a little bit longer. _Kagome cheered herself on.

"My Court are the ones that really do most of the protecting, although the Millennium Items do their fair share in battle and such." He finally answered her previous question.

"Oh, okay." Kagome nodded.

She couldn't help but glance over at him again and she blushed when he looked over and caught her gazing at him. She blushed and quickly looked away as she heard his nearly inaudible chuckle. Without speaking, they made a little game of it, to see if the one who was looking at the other got caught. Although, Kagome quickly got bored and looked around the vast dessert, hoping for something else to keep herself and Atem with. But, of course, it was after all a dessert and she didn't see anything else to keep them occupied.

"Do you like cheese?" Kagome questioned and Atem looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I suppose. I think Sardo cheese would have to be my favorite." He said. "Why?"

"Hey, it's a conversation starter." Kagome held her hands up mockingly. "But, what does Sardo taste like?'

"Well," started the young pharaoh. "It's usually soaked in brine, smoked, and left on shelf to ripen, and it's firm, smooth, and sometimes has a bitter taste to it. I personally like the taste, but some don't."

"Okay." Kagome said as her eyes roamed around her.

"What about you?" he asked softly.

"What?" Kagome asked owlishly.

"What cheese do you like?" he said with a grin.

"Well, I guess it's a tie between White Cheddar and Parmesan. I like both a lot." She smiled over at him.

"That's…good." The pharaoh said, not quite sure what to say.

Another silence came between them, this time more awkward than the first. Kagome cleared her throat and hummed for a second, trying to keep some form of noise going besides the soft hiss of the sand being blown around.

"Sooooo," Kagome started again. "You and Yugi met through the Millennium Puzzle, right?"

"Yup." Atem said, with a renewed energy as he saw the palace getting closer and closer. "After I defeated Zorc Necrophades, I sealed him into the Millennium Ring and my soul was sealed into the Millenium Puzzle and I erased my memory so that the spell I used to seal him would never be used to resurrect him."

"Millenium Ring." Kagome pondered. "Isn't that what Ryou has?"

Atem nodded. "Yes, and he has a spirit inside the ring called Yami Bakura, but I have a feeling that he is the spirit of Zorc, whether he realizes it or not."

Kagome nodded, understanding going across her features. "Okay, so that's why you aren't really friends, per say, with Ryou. I get it now."

"Yeah, that's why."

They were now only about a mile away from the city and Kagome was getting excited. "Wow! I can't wait to see what the inside looks like! It looks magnificent from the outside."

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll like it." He said offering her a smile.

"Oh," she said softly, suddenly remembering something. "What about the others? What will happen now?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "We'll just have to wait it out and see how everything goes."

"Okay." She muttered. Her thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha. She felt the corners of her lips twitch downward into a frown. She cleared her mind of him and focused on her other friends. What if they found Naraku and had to verse him by themselves? Her stomach churned at the thought of her friends going through that without her. Along with the other people who were friends of Yugi and Atem, they might get seriously injured.

She blinked out of her thoughts when she saw Atem give her a weak smile, as if he knew what she were thinking. She could have looked into his mind at this point, but she decided not to. She really only used her mind reading powers when she felt compelled too. She turned and looked up at high walls around the city.

"Woah." Was all she could get out and Atem smirked.

She saw guards waiting ahead of them at the entrance and she suddenly felt nervous to meet the sacred court that would be waiting inside the gates. She could sense the Millennium Items as they got closer and closer and was almost smothered by their auras.

"Welcome." Said the Pharaoh with a grin. "To my city."

~OM~NOM~NOM~OM~NOM~NOM

Sorry for the shortness! I know, it's not much. But please remember if you are interested in co-authoring, if you haven't already, read the note under where it says important in bold letters at the beginning of the chapter and private message me if you're interested! Please Review, Thanks!~


	7. To the Kingdom!

_**Hey Guys! Fox here, and I'm happy to introduce my co-author who will be helping me out! Say hi~**_

**Hi, my name is Midnight Wolf Whisper. I will be popping up in the story from time to time. I'm helping out Fox's-whittle-angel. So, let's begin this chapter.**

Chapter 7

The interior of Atem's city was even better than the exterior of it. There were people milling about, doing their daily activities. Kagome was looking around, marveling the interior of the city.  
"Do you like my city?" Atem asked Kagome.  
"Yeah, it's even better on the inside of the walls." Kagome replied as she continued looking around.  
There were people working at the bazaars, some selling fruit and freshly made bread. Other bazaars were selling jewelry, new clothes, and fabric.  
"I'm glad you like it." Atem said as he guided Kagome towards the palace.  
"So, are we heading to your palace?" Kagome asked as she walked briskly at Atem's side.  
"Yes, we are. I want you to meet the seven sacred guardians." Atem replied as he kept walking.  
"Aren't the guardians supposed to be guarding you at all times?" Kagome asked skeptically. She had thought they would be waiting for their Pharaoh when they first arrived, but they weren't anywhere in sight.  
"Yes, they are supposed to be. When we are closer to the palace, they will show themselves." Atem said reassuringly.  
They were still walking for a couple of more minutes until, the palace came into view. It was a magnificent establishment. It was a large, white building with many turrets and towers. Once they had reached the entrance of the palace, six people in Egyptian garb exited the palace to see to the Pharaoh. One of them noticed Kagome had a millennium item around her neck.  
Each one of the guardians was scrutinizing Kagome, trying to figure out what or who she was. Soon enough, they began to introduce themselves.  
"I am Shimon, the first of the guardians. I am the vizier of the Great Pharaoh Atem." Shimon said as he gracefully bowed in respect to Atem and Kagome.  
"I am Akandin, the second of the guardians. I am the uncle of the Pharaoh and the first owner of the millennium eye." Akandin said as he respectfully bowed to Atem and Kagome.  
"I am Mahad, wielder of the millennium ring and the third of the guardians." Mahad said as he bowed to Atem and Kagome in respect.  
"I am Seto Kaiba, the fourth of the guardians." Seto said as he took a step forward so that Kagome could tell which one he was. When Seto was done with his introduction of himself, he stepped back to his place. Kagome couldn't help but inwardly gasp. He looked exactly like Seto from her time! He even had the same name. _Is he, Seto's reincarnation? _Kagome wondered.  
"My name is Isis, the fifth of the guardians and the wielder of the millennium necklace. It is a pleasure to meet you." Isis said as she walked forward to shake hands with Kagome.  
"I am Karim, the sixth guardian of the Pharaoh. I wield the millennium scale." Karim said with a slight smirk at Kagome.  
"My name is Shada, wielder of the millennium key. I've noticed that you wield a sort of millennium item. It is an ankh right? It is a pleasure to meet you." Shada said as he gave Kagome a slight smile and a curt nod of the head towards Atem.  
"Yes, it is an ankh. My mother gave it to me." Kagome replied, unsure of how Shada knew of the ankh.  
"It is supposed to heighten and expand the powers of scarce few that wield psychic powers." Shada explained.

"Now that introductions are over, let's get down to business." Atem said to the guardians and to Kagome.  
"What do you mean, Atem?" Kagome asked, a little confused about what "business" there was.  
"Well, we need to figure out why we were sent here by that portal and who had opened it in the first place." Atem replied in a serious tone.  
_Oh, I know oh too well who opened that portal. It was none other than Naraku. But, I didn't think he had enough power to open portals. How did he even know of this place?  
_"I have my suspicions." Kagome said under her breath.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Atem asked Kagome.  
"No, I didn't say anything." Kagome replied quickly so that Atem wouldn't become suspicious.  
_I'm going to need to tell him about Naraku at some point. I'm positive that he is the cause of things.  
_**~Why don't we see what Naraku is up to?~  
**"Things are going as planned. The portal has taken Kagome and that Pharaoh into Egypt." Naraku said as he looked into a scrying glass.  
"What are you thinking of doing now that Kagome is in Egypt?" Kagura asked impassively as she scowled at Naraku to get him annoyed with her.  
"Well, I'm going to need to take control of one of these so-called guardians. It's going to be best if I have someone on the inside working for me." Naraku replied as he glared viciously at Kagura for her insolence.  
"Have you thought of which one you'd like to control?" Kagura said as Kanna entered the room Naraku was in.  
Naraku was in the usual room where his black throne was situated. The room was covered in darkness which suited Naraku best.  
"Not yet but, I have a liking for this Seto Kaiba. He could be useful in later plans." Naraku said as he watched what was happening in the glass.  
**~Back to Kagome & Atem~  
**"We should enter the palace." Atem said as he went back to walking. He was anxious to move again.  
"Sure, I guess we should." Kagome said uncertainly.  
Kagome walked forward to the entrance of the palace. It was so elegantly designed as every detail was prominent.  
"Where do we need to go in here?" Kagome asked as she examined the palace's interior designs.  
"Possibly to the study to discuss things further." Atem replied as he walked a little faster.  
It was a little hard for Kagome to go at Atem's pace but, she was able to keep up. A couple of the guardians were eyeing Kagome but they were still keeping their full attention on the Pharaoh.  
"What else is there to discuss about?" Kagome asked Atem.  
"Aren't there more things that you need to tell us?" Atem said knowingly.  
"Like about what?" Kagome asked as if she didn't know what Atem was talking about.  
"Like maybe about why that demon was after you. Or, why it had a strange mark on its back?" Atem replied with interest.  
"Well, it's complicated. Maybe, I can try to explain once we're in the study." Kagome replied tired from her trip to the city.  
**_~_~EGYPT~_~_**

In the study, there were numerous scrolls about past events. The walls were chocked full of them. The guardians were waiting outside. The study was a private one.  
"Okay, are you going to tell me about that demon?" Atem asked in anticipation. **  
**"I told you I would try to." Kagome replied in a slightly annoyed tone, she was, after all grumpy from being out in the dessert heat she was not used to and they had been walking nearly all day. She felt like she needed a nap and a long one too.  
At that point, Kagome tried as best she could to explain about the evil hanyou Naraku, the impending battle with him, and how he'll stop at nothing to try and get her.  
"Hmmm, I see. So, do you think that that demon was controlled by this Naraku?" Atem asked in contemplation.  
"Yes, I do. I also presume that he is the cause of that portal opening." Kagome replied in a satiated way.  
"Why do you think the portal sent us to Egypt? The portal could've sent us anywhere but, it sent us to Egypt specifically." Atem said as he thought about it some more.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe, there's something only the two of us have to do here that the rest aren't able to do." Kagome suggested, glancing around his study.  
"That could be it. There's no knowing unless we do a little investigating." Atem suggested to Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But, I'm a little confused, maybe he sent us here so I wouldn't be in the way of his plans, I'm not quite sure. I don't have the Shikon No Tama with me so I don't know if it's that he's after."

Atem frowned and looked at Kagome, finally seeming to notice how exhausted she looked. "Hey, we'll talk about the rest tomorrow, okay? Right now we should both rest." Kagome nodded, thankful that she would get to sleep. "Alright, lead the way to the bedrooms." Atem chuckled and nodded as he headed towards the door, intent on sleeping. He did, after all, feel like they were going to need all their energy for the upcoming events.

**A/N: Okay, now that's a better spot to end this chapter on. I hope you liked it.  
Stay tune for the next chapter.  
Remember to review!**

_**Yup! You took the words right out of my mouth~ Next chapter will be on its way shortly!**_


	8. Exploration!

*sigh* okay, I deeply apologize for not updating. My co-author disappeared and I can't get a response back, so I've been having some writer's block lately while trying to decide what to do with this story. If anyone is interested in helping me out, just pm me. Well, here's a short chapter to *hopefully* hold you guys for a while. Once again, I apologize for my tardiness, I haven't been on in a while and once I got on, I swear I read every new review I got! I appreciate your support and input on everything!

~)~)~_~))_~)~_)~_~)_~

Kagome sighed as she looked around her room. It was elegant, yet simple. She grabbed an odd looking fruit from the small wooden table located next to her bed. She took a bite and marveled at the designs that were carved into the walls. Moving in one fluid motion, she plopped back onto her bed and glanced up at her ceiling, suddenly feeling bored.

"Ugh!" she groaned and sat back up. She moved to the edge of the bed and thumped her foot restlessly against the cool floor. Atem had given her specific instructions to stay in her room until his meeting with the other guardians was finished and he could personally escort her around.

But, she didn't want to wait that long. She jumped up eagerly and smirked. "It wouldn't hurt for me to explore a little! What's the worst that could happen?"

She quickly went over to the door and opened it slowly. She poked her head outside and scanned around to make sure no one was around. Seeing nobody, she slipped out and closed the door behind her.

Making sure not to make a sound, she took off her sandals and laid them down on the floor. She made sure to look around one last time before charging off in a random direction.

Kagome felt a soft breeze flow through her hair as she ran down the hall, startling a few servants in the process. She apologized in a sheepish manner and continued running around. Soon though, her legs grew tired and her lungs ached, so she eagerly slowed to a walk.

In an instant, she felt the Egyptian heat catch up to her and she tried waving her hand in front of her face to cool off. She looked at where she was and tapped her chin with her free hand. "Which way should I go?" she murmured as she looked at two identical halls on either side of her. "Maybe, if I go this way, I can find a door that leads outside. Or maybe this way leads to a kitchen or something."

She patted her stomach weakly. "I _am _hungry."

A soft laugh sounded off behind her. She spun around and saw a young girl, perhaps only a few years younger than herself. She wore a very simple garb with little to no eye makeup on. The girl hurriedly put a hand to her mouth and blushed.

"O-oh, my lady, please forgive me! I did not mean to upset you in any way." The girl fell down to her knees. "Please accept my humblest apologies."

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly waved her hands in front of her wildly. "Oh no! I'm the one who should apologize, I made you upset!"

The servant blinked in confusion. "My lady, there is no need to apologize for actions that were my own. I should have controlled myself better."

"…but, you didn't do anything."

"I have intruded on your privacy. Please, again, accept my humblest apologies!"

Kagome felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face and she smacked her face in exasperation.

The younger girl gasped and grabbed onto Kagome's leg tightly. "Ah! Please my lady, don't inflict harm upon your body because of my foolish actions. The Pharaoh would never forgive me if I let you do so!"

Kagome wobbled slightly from the constriction of her legs and patted the girl on the head awkwardly. "No,no, I wasn't…inflicting harm on myself, I was, you know…uh, just, frustrated."

The servant looked up in fear and hugged her legs even tighter. "My lady! Now I have become the cause of your frustration! I understand if you will have me punished!"

Kagome spluttered. "Punished? No, why would I punish you? You didn't do anything wrong. Come on, stand up." Kagome reached down and gently grabbed the girl by the arm and guided her upwards. The servant looked at her with mild curiosity.

"You…_won't_…punish me?"

Kagome laughed. "Of course not! Now, what's your name."

The girl looked around hesitantly before replying "Akila, my lady."

Kagome smiled. "What a pretty name! I'm Kagome, so please stop calling me 'my lady' I'm not anyone special."

Akila blinked her dark eyes. "But, you are the personal guest of the Pharaoh. You must be of some noble descent. The whole palace is talking about you, how you are from exotic lands to the East and you have been brought here to be a candidate to be the Pharaoh's queen."

Kagome could've sworn that her eye was twitching. "The Pharaoh's Queen?"

Akila nodded eagerly.

"…Ha! That's a funny joke! Oh, sweet _sweet _rumors. I would never be suitable for a Pharaoh!" Kagome laughed and snickered at the image of her and Atem walking down an aisle together in white garbs.

"Y-you wouldn't? Please excuse me for speaking my mind, but, you are a noble right? I heard you were brought here to make peace between this land and your own." The servant hurried out the words in a hushed tone and Kagome shook her head.

"Nope! I'm not even really interested in becoming a queen or anything of the sort." Kagome smiled at the dark-haired girl in front of her and shifted from foot to foot when she heard her stomach growl out loudly.

Akila stared at her, as though lost in her own thoughts and Kagome cleared her throat. When that got no response, Kagome tried it again, only louder. The servant just continued to have a dazed look on her face and Kagome sighed. "_So_, do you have any place where I can get some food?"

Akila gasped and fell, once again, to her feet. "Oh! My Lady! Please forgive this lowly human!"

Kagome groaned. "Akila! It's _fine_. I just need some food, so get off your knees and let's go eat." With her hunger getting the best of her, she couldn't help but be a little snappy, and came to regret it when she saw the servant's fearful expression.

"Of course! Please, follow me and I will have you served an excellent dinner with our finest food and drink!" Akila tittered nervously and bowed before leading the way.

"I don't need a full course meal, just something simple to hold me over until dinner…whenever that will be." Kagome muttered to herself, absent-mindedly patting her angry tummy.

"B-but only the best for you, my lady!" the servant turned and bowed abruptly, startling Kagome into bumping into her.

Kagome winced when Akila's eyes widened and she gasped. "My-"

Kagome quickly threw her hands over the girl's mouth. "_Don't_ worry about it."

The poor thing was shaking by the time they got to a dining hall, from all the problems she had 'caused' along the way, apologizing profusely to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, since we're here, would you like to sit down and get something to eat with me?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. "My lady! I could never… that's….that's an impossible thing to request of a servant like me! I would be punished for such an act.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Really? I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. Well…then do you think you could find me some food? I don't know my way around yet…"

Akila nodded sharply. "Anything for you! We have newly imported almonds or perhaps you would like something like roast oxen? We have only the finest herbs to season it."

Kagome looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Um, do you have something sweet, like a mini cake or something? It's just so hot here…" she breathed out and waved her hand in front of her face in an effort to cool herself off.

"A…cake? I think I can find something. Are you really so hot?" Akila questioned timidly.

Kagome nodded with a roll of her eyes. "Of course I'm hot! It's only 100 degrees out!"

The girl sputtered and fumbled with her hands. "T-then allow me to find a fan, and I shall cool you off."

Kagome walked into the dining area and pulled out a chair to sit in before Akila could fuss over her more. "No, I'm fine. Really, if you do want to help, just that cake would be nice."

The girl finally accepted that and ran into the cooking area separated by a large stone wall. "Whew." Kagome sighed. She wasn't so sure if she liked the idea of being chased after and offered anything she wanted. Not if people like Akila would follow her around. Sure the girl was nice but…

After a while of waiting, Akila returned at a fast pace and placed a plate with a small slice of what looked to be a flaky cake in front of her. She waited silently for Kagome to take her first bite. Feeling odd at having being watched and supposing she didn't need to use any utensil to eat it with, Kagome hesitantly took a bite out of her treat and nodded in satisfaction. "It's good! Sweet, and with honey, and some type of nuts?"

Akila nodded in excitement. "Yes! Date nuts! This was supposed to be part of the banquet feast that's being prepared for tomorrow evening, but I managed to…find a slice lying around. Anything to please you…" the servant blushed and trailed off, eagerly watching Kagome finish the last bites and licking her fingers clean.

Kagome stood and Akila took her plate away, ran back into the kitchen, and hurried back just as Kagome was leaving. "Oh! Please, let me escort you back to your room!"

Kagome blinked. "That's not necessary, I think I can find my way back, but if it'll make you feel better? Sure, why not."

Akila smiled and Kagome shrugged, she supposed the girl wasn't that bad, once she got over her whole, "Oh my lady!" stuff.

Back at her room, with a few more disturbances from Akila, Kagome sighed and nodded to the girl. "Thank you for taking me back her, I guess I might've gotten lost without you."

The servant bowed. "Whatever pleases my lady!"

Kagome sighed. "If you want, you can go. I'm sure you have more important things to do than to attend to me." Trying not to be rude, but she didn't want to explore with the girl following after her. She wasn't even supposed to be running around and the other girl proved to be…loud.

Akila shook her head. "You are more important than simple chores! You are a guest of the Pharaoh himself! I'll just wait outside your room until you need me! I…I'll polish you sandals!" She looked determined as she bent down and started eagerly rubbing the shoes discarded by Kagome's bedroom door.

"Polish my _sandals_?" Kagome repeated incredulously. "That sounds…fun."

Akila hummed happily as she rubbed at virtually nothing but sand particles on the shoes. A soft set of footsteps barely noticeable caught Kagome's attention. Her ears perked up and she listened softy, tempted to use some of her powers to find out who was coming.

She didn't have to wait long, however, as Atem stepped out and smiled softly at Kagome. Some other man followed after him and Kagome recognized him instantly. _Seto_. She thought to herself and narrowed her eyes. That arrogant posture…it had to be the Seto from her time's reincarnation. There was no other way to explain the striking resemblance.

"Kagome." The Pharaoh greeted and then raised an eyebrow as he looked at the suddenly nervous servant rubbing Kagome's shoes before looking back at the owner of the shoes. "I'm sure you remember Seto from introductions earlier."

Seto gave her a curt nod and seemed to be analyzing her. "Of course I remember him." Kagome nodded back and the man narrowed his eyes.

"I have more _important_ matters to attend to." The priest sniffed lightly and walked away, his cream colored cape swishing around behind him.

Kagome huffed. "Good seeing you too."

Atem chuckled. "I hope you'll forgive him, he's been in a particularly foul mood today. I'm not sure what's the matter with him. So, I heard you were exploring earlier?"

Kagome winced. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry, I was hungry."

"No, it's my fault for not having someone escort you around sooner, I should've known better." The Pharaoh shook his head lightly.

"Well, Akila over here helped me around." Kagome gestured to the girl who gave a startled squeak and dropped a shoe on the floor, the noise echoing in the silent hall.

"Good. If you want, I can have her be your personal servant during your stay." Atem's eyes never left Kagome's and she inwardly cried. "S-sure."

"I would be honored!" Akila cried out and jumped up. She quickly threw her hands over her mouth and bowed. "Forgive my outburst!"

Atem chuckled smoothly; a sound Kagome didn't mind hearing. "It's quite alright. So, it's settled. Kagome, there is much I would like to discuss with you."

He held out his arm and Kagome wrapped hers around it with a blush. "Yeah, I have a few questions."

Akila beamed at the two and bowed again. "I will be waiting here for your return my lady!"

Kagome nodded. "Okay."  
~*~

Kagome watched Atem's face as he spoke, telling her of the things he knew, and pausing to see her reaction every so often. Truth be told, Kagome wasn't paying much attention to his words as they walked through a courtyard, and instead, she focused on his eyes and how much they sparkled with life with the help of the bright sun that was reflected off the sand beneath their feet.

"Is that alright with you?" Atem questioned her softly and she looked at him with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry! What was that?" she laughed sheepishly. "I was day dreaming."

Atem shook his head, hiding his grin. "Alright, I'll repeat it once more."  
Kagome couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this situation wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
